Geum rivale cultivar xe2x80x98Flames of Passionxe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant, botanically known as Geum rivale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Flames of Passion.
The new Geum originated from a chance cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Geum rivale, not patented. The new Geum was discovered by the Inventor in 1999 in Hummelo, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Geum differed primarily from plants of the unidentified parental selections in flower orientation and flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Hemmelo, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Geum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Flames of Passion have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and/or fertilizer rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Flames of Passionxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Flames of Passionxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Long flowering period.
3. Red-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Geum can be compared to plants of an unidentified selection of Geum rivale, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Hummelo, The Netherlands, plants of the new Geum differed from of the unidentified selection of Geum rivale in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geum flowered for a longer period of time than plants of the unidentified selection of Geum rivale. 
2. Flowers of plants of the new Geum were more upright than flowers of plants of the unidentified selection of Geum rivale. 
3. Flowers of plants of the new Geum were darker red in color than flowers of plants of the unidentified selection of Geum rivale.